


Nightmares

by epicmonkey98



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicmonkey98/pseuds/epicmonkey98
Summary: When Jemma is back from Maveth, she is having nightmares but Fitz is there to soothe her.





	Nightmares

"Hey Jem....wake up, it's okay" Fitz whispered softly, trying to rouse the still sleeping yet shaking form of his girlfriend. She seemed like she was in pain and though he was fairly certain it was a nightmare he felt it best to check her anyway, plus nightmares were not good either so it was better if she was awake. He whispered her name a few more times and eventually got her to wake up. 

She woke with a start, eyes flying open and hand on her chest as her breathing was hard and her heart went fast. Fitz gently moved Jemma to be close to him , laying her head on him and holding her close against his chest.  
"Listen to my heart beat, count it and follow my breaths" He told her, coaching her through the panic attack that had slammed into her. He exaggerated his breathing to make it easier for her to follow along and a little of the tension left his shoulders when he could finally hear her breathing had gone back to normal.

"Sorry..." she began to say but he cut her off gently and kept her close, stroking her hair.

"You have nothing to be sorry for my love, panic attacks just happen it's okay. You're safe now, I will keep you safe" 

It was just what Jemma needed to hear that she was safe, crying into Fitz's shirt as she clung on a little tighter, just needing to know that he was real and wouldn't fade away.

"You got me back" she said after a moment, trying to convince her mind she really was back and not hallucinating him

"That I did" Fitz agreed with a small smile, god it had been so long since he last smiled, he was as much checking that she was real too, feeling her now steady pulse under his fingers and holding her in his arms was all he had wanted to do since the moment she had gone missing.

"I'm home" Jemma whispered in almost disbelief, as her eyes began to water, sleep pulling her back under.

"You're home" Fitz agreed, gently stroking her hair again as her eyes fell closed "You're safe. Get some sleep"


End file.
